


Bone Breaks In

by TaterTotVenom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beetlejuice - Freeform, Beetlejuice inspired, Bone is my kinsona, Drabble, Furry, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pretty sure reader is gender neutral, Second Person, Self Insert, bone is your friend, break in, i don’t know how to tag original works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterTotVenom/pseuds/TaterTotVenom
Summary: Bone breaks into your house at 8:00 PM and ends up sleeping on your couch because you have too much empathy and wanted to help a big fluffy demon.(Idk how to explain this well but the fic is written with the intent of Bone and the reader being friends, nothing more. Bone just so happens to flirt and call people “Babe” a lot.)
Relationships: Original Character & Reader
Kudos: 3





	Bone Breaks In

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again making shitty fan fics whenever Ao3 doesn’t have the kinda stories I want. I think this one was recommended by a follower of mine, but It was so long ago that I forgot who. :(
> 
> Also this fic includes my sona, Bone. He has a Toyhouse and you can see him there. I really love him and would love to write more about him. https://toyhou.se/6812109.bone

It's a calm winter snow outside. The initial transition between Fall to Winter was ending and you were settling down for the night. 8:00 PM read on your smartphone. You groaned knowing very well that you’ll have to get up early for work tomorrow.

Your grumbling was interrupted by a loud bang from outside. It made you jump from your bed. The sound came from the back door. You tiptoed out of bed and carefully peeked through a window to see what was outside.

You expected to see a racoon or stray cat outside. A man sized possum was the LAST thing you expected.

The possum turned its head towards your window, making your heart drop. You crouched down behind the wall.

A muffled talking came from outside the window. Loud scratching sounds came as the monster pawed at the window.

Your heart pounded, blood roaring in your ears, you shakily sat back against the wall, glaring at the back door that laid across the room from you.

“Okay,” you shakily mutter to yourself, “there is a giant possum outside my house. W-what do I do?”

You weren’t given time to consider you options before the back door rattled. Horror kept you rigid as the door lock audibly snapped, the door knob shuttering at the force. The door swung open, drawing in a gust of freezing wind that gave you goosebumps.

“Hey,” the possum guy blinked wide eyed at you. He looked around the room before stepping closer. “I am so thrilled to see a mortal, it’s been forever since someone has seen me!” His low gravelly voice made your skin crawl as you saw him approach.

He stood over your shaking body. His shadow made it hard to see the details, but he seemed to be wearing a striped suit. Your eyes trailed up to his face, gasping when you could see his large glowing eyes.

Something motivated you to open your mouth and speak, “W-who… who are you?” You squirmed away from him as he suddenly dropped down to crouch to eye level with you.

“I can’t say my name, but I’d love for you to say it. It would make my night to be summoned by someone as cute as you,” he purred.

“W-wait, be summoned? Like a demon?”

“Bingo, babes,” He stood back up and held a hand out to you, “for now you can call me B. Now don’t mind me as I steal your food.”

B grabbed you from under your arms and heaved you to your feet. You wobbled, but didn’t fall. He walked past you and went straight to throwing open your cabinets. A box of crackers, a box of m&ms, seasoning shakers, etc, he pulled them all out.

“Hey! Stop that!” You hissed, yanking his wrist away from the cabinet. “Why are you in my house? I’m calling the police,” you paused and squinted at his fluffy animal face, “or maybe animal control?”

He smiled wide at your floundering. “Babes, don’t worry about it. I’m just looking for a fast snack and a place to rest. Dumb Dad of mine always forcing me to work. Always saying stuff like ‘get a real job!’ Or ‘I should of left you to die just like your mother.’” His voice cracked near the end as he stared sadly into the distance.

You gasped and shakily put an outstretched hand onto his shoulder. He sharply inhaled and shuttered.

“Anyways! Enough about me, you probably should go to bed while I just take what I need and go,” he shrugged your hand off and pushed you away.

You groaned defiantly, resisting his efforts to shake you off. You glared at him. B’s shoulders were shaking. Even for being a 6 foot tall scary possum, he looked small and vulnerable in your kitchen. A weird empathy churned in your gut, egging you to reach out.

“B,” you started, the mention of his nickname making his ears perk up. “I still want you gone, but I can make a compromise. If I give you some snacks for the road, will you leave?”

B thought as he weighed his options. “Hmm, how about you throw in something more? Like I can sleep in your house for one night?”

You scoffed and shook your head. “Absolutely not. No way I’d let that happen.” You took a step forward towards him. B backed up, bumping into the counter and yelping. “Now take your snacks, and go!” You shouted.

You knew you screwed up as the words left your mouth. It was quiet in the room as the shout echoed. B’s big puppy dog eyes blinked at you, hands shaking at his sides. You stepped back and sighed. You knew you went a bit far with that.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell...” You wrung your hands anxiously.

“It’s fine.”

Bone was just standing there, looking dejected. Your parent’s teachings echoed in your head. Treat people who you want to be treated. In that moment you felt that treating the both of you to some tea would be swell.

“W-would you like some tea? Or something..” your voice quivered.

B kept his eyes on the ground as he nodded.

The drawer of tea was disused. No one in your house drank much tea.

“What kind of tea do you want?”

“Any kind.”

You hummed and picked out two packets with fruits on it. You got two mugs and filled them with water, then heated them, and then dunked the tea bags into them. You looked over your shoulder to see B was still awkwardly standing there, now looking a little less tense.

“You can take a seat,” you said with a nod towards the kitchen chairs.

The mugs clinked on the table as you two sat down. B grabbed a bottle of honey you had brought out and poured most of it into his tea. You cringed at how much honey he was adding.

After a few seconds of silence, B lifted his head and asked, “Are you still going to kick me out?”

“Yes,” you started. You watched B’s shoulders fall at your words, “BUT not right now.” You tried to give a reassuring smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

“You definitely have something going on at home. I don’t approve of you breaking into my house and stealing my food, but I’d be willing to help you a wee bit.”

He nodded, still avoiding eye contact.

Silence stretched between you two as the tea slowly ran out. Your eyes were focused on the blizzard slowly developing outside. The snowflakes thickening and clouding up the windows. You stifled a groan as you realized this giant possum is gonna be crashing for the night. No one can willingly leave someone on the streets during a blizzard.

“What is your full name,” you asked with a surge of energy. You at least want to know this guy better if he is gonna stay.

“Oh, it's uhhh… it's a secret~” he gave a wolfish grin with jazz hands.

“Seriously, what is it?”

B leaned back in the chair and groaned.

“Give me a second.” He stood up and turned around to show his tail with a missing chunk. You actually covered your mouth in horror, you didn’t realize how gruesome he looked, or how he reeked of rot. “What do you call this part?” He pointed to the tip where bone jutted out.

“A-a tail?” You tested.

“No! This part.” He pointed again at the ghostly green bones.

“Uh.. tail bones?”

“Close, just remove the tail part.”

“Bone?”

He all but leapt from his skin. “Yes yes yes! Bingo, babes! That’s my name! The ghost with the most at your service. But can you say it 2 more times? Pleaseeee.”

You squinted at him suspiciously, “Why should I do that?”

“Dang it, now you’d have to say it 3 times.”

You kept an eye on Bone while you got up and put the mugs in the sink.

“What is all this about summoning? I am not summoning any demons in my house.”

“Oh come on, babes,” he dropped to his knees and begged, grabbing the hem of your pajamas. “I can make you feel so good, I can do anything for you,” his scratchy voice dropped lower and seductive.

You cringed at his offer. His grubby sharp claws and stench made you sick. “No! I don’t want anything like that!”

Bone let go of your shirt and stood back up. “Fine, whatever. I was just offering. Please summon me though, pretty please with spiders and maggots on top!”

Those visuals made you shudder, but you shook your head of the thought and shot him a pointed look.

“I’ll consider it, but ONLY if you behave. Don’t break anything, don’t steal anything, and please keep it down while I sleep. I will be getting ready for work in the morning and I’ll be booting you out.”

Bone nodded eagerly, even pulling out a notebook to write it down.

“Right, I can do all that. I’ll be out of your hair as soon as the sun rises. You won’t even know I was here.”

You were skeptical of his claims, but it was getting late and you didn’t have the energy to complain.

“Yeah yeah okay. So I just have to say Bone Bone Bone-“ your words were cut off by an excited yowl. You stepped back as the possum man clutched his chest and shivered.

Thunder rumbled outside as he cooed, ”fuck yeah, babes! That's the stuff!” To be frank, you were expecting a bit worse. Maybe hell fire to burst from the ground, or for the cabinets to open and close spookily. Instead you just stood bug eyed as Bone calmed down. He sighed and hammered a fist against his chest. He coughed and muttered, “sorry, I just get all stuffy after being summoned.”

Bone stepped towards you with a smile. You eyed him head to toe once again to see if he suddenly sprouted wings or something. All of note was his happier demeanor.

“Are we good now? You’re not gonna hurt me and I’m not gonna hurt you?” You asked.

He nodded. “No plans to hurt you, that is guaranteed. I don’t backstab people anymore. I only did it once or twice. It isn’t really important.”

Your tense shoulders relaxed at his ominous yet kind words.

“Right, okay. Sooo what now?”

He blinked absolutely confused.

“Not a clue. Weren’t you gonna sleep? I’m guessing you were going to sleep based off of your clothes.”

Your pajamas were pretty polka dots. Who wouldn’t love classic polka dot clothes? A sudden yawn over took you while you swayed. Sleepiness was really hitting now. Your oven clock reads 8:46 PM, an hour past your planned bedtime. You looked back to Bone and sighed,

“you should sleep. I’m going to my room now, night.”

You turned and closed the door behind you even if you heard a pinched sound from Bone. He can sleep on the couch or something you thought to yourself. It was only after crawling under the sheets, it dawned on you that you didn’t have a very comfortable couch. The couch is probably too shallow too now that you think about it.

You slipped out of bed and checked your living room to see a big lump of fur and jacket pulled over top. You peeked under the jacket to see it was none other than the demon, now looking distraught.

“You want some pillows or a blanket?” You offered.

He tilted his head before huffing and sitting up. “Baby, if you wanted to sleep with me then why didn’t you just say so?”

“Eep! NO! I’m just offering you pillows. And new rules: no more sexual advances. I don’t want any of that.”

He grumbled and nodded. “Yeah, fine. Hand over all your pillows before I take a bite out of your couch or something.”

A sigh of relief slipped out of you as you went and grabbed some pillows from your room. You lugged a heavy blanket over your shoulder. “Would these do?” You ask between tired pants.

He glanced at the blankets before nodding. You visibly relaxed and shoved the heap of blankets onto Bone, making him yelp. Before you could turn to go back to bed you felt a hand yank you back by the wrist. Your look over your shoulder to see Bone wide eyed and holding your arm.

“Don’t go,” he pleaded quietly. Your wrist ached in his grip, so you caved.

You sighed, “What do you need? More tea or something?”

Bone let go of you and shook his head.

“Nah, I just want some company. It gets lonely when you’re dead as dirt like me.”

You squinted at him, replaying his words in your head to pick up on if “it gets lonely” is slang for something else. When you couldn’t find anything incriminating from his words you shrugged and pushed him to make space on the couch. He squirmed to one end so you have enough space to sit beside him.

“What do you want me to do then? I gotta sleep and you should too,” you stated.

“Dunno. I just want someone to be around. It’s rare I get touched by someone. The ‘I scratch your back and you’ll scratch mine’ thing isn’t super literal where I’m from. Even just hugs and handshakes are rare.”

You nodded as you listened. Your eyes drifted down to him nervously wringing his hands. You extended a hand out, but paused. “May I?” You mumbled as you looked him in the eyes.

He looked at your hand and then to you. He nodded sheepishly, even leaning into the touch as your hand gently touched his shoulder. A pleased trill came from him as your hand moved to comb through his moonlit fur. You scooched closer to reach up and scratch the roots of his fluffy green locks.

Bone was melting under your touch. All the tension in his shoulders faded away as you untangled his fur. He flopped over into your lap, making you yelp. He didn’t seem to hear or care that you yelped. He just continued to trill in an almost purr like manner.

“My legs are going numb. Can you move?”

He grunted, certainly his way of saying no.

You sigh knowing you must resign from sleeping in your bed tonight. Instead you pulled some pillows and blankets close to make the best of it. A heavy blanket was thrown over you and Bone, a pillow propped under his head and one behind your own. It wasn’t super comfortable, but the warmth radiating off of Bone like a heater was familiar enough to make you feel safe. Fond memories of childhood and winter celebrations rose in your sleepy mind, a hand still drawing circles between Bone’s shoulder blades.

Not long after, you fell asleep.

—-

In the morning, you woke with a shiver. You opened your eyes, expecting to see the lump of fur and blankets on your lap, instead seeing nothing there. Another shiver ran through your body. It felt colder and emptier in the room without Bone.

You pulled the blanket closer around your body before scanning the room for him. It was eerily quiet. A breeze kicked up snow outside and howled against your window, but no gritty chatter of the demon.

“Bone?” You murmur. There’s no response.

You get up and cringe at the stiffness in your back. “Note to self, don’t sleep on the couch anymore.”

In the kitchen you saw a small scrap of paper on the table. You picked it up and read it.

“Heyyo, Babes!” It started. “Thank you a lot for helping me out. It means a lot to me. You really made my cold heart feel warm. For your kindness I am in debt to you. Whenever you need me you can just say my name 3 times. Can’t wait to see you again ~ <3

Signed, Your favorite demon.”

You blushed reading that. “I-in debt? To me!” You stammer to yourself. Another chill chased up your back, making your whip your head around trying to catch Bone watching or something.

You let go of the note and stepped back. In all honesty, you were disappointed he left without even saying goodbye. Of course you didn’t know him well or trust him, but he had a good vibe. The idea of him being in debt to you came to your mind again. Perhaps… you could summon him another time. Your heart quickens at the idea of seeing him again. He would be a nice friend.

The smile dropped when the car crash of a realization hit you: you totally forgot to wake up early for work. You raced to your room, gathering clothes to change.

—-

You stuck the toast in your mouth before pulling your winter coat on and fixing your bag. Before speeding out the door, you swore you heard an echo of laughter. Laughter that you recognized.

You turned around in the mud room to look for him. You didn’t see anyone, but the cold atmosphere of the room was enough of a sign to make you grin coyly.

“Bye, Bone!” You yelled into your house before closing the door and racing to your car.

**Author's Note:**

> First original character story, yay. I am not familiar with the rules to AO3 so if this gets taken down I won’t complain. Just wanted to post it here because why not.


End file.
